Karamatsu terlalu baik
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Semi-Canon. "Kau itu terlalu baik, Karamatsu-niisan." Choromatsu menanggalkan kemejanya dan membiarkan kemeja itu menutupi tubuh Karamatsu. "Ayo pulang." —sebelum kau dilecehkan lagi. / ChoroKara / Warning Inside / Mind to read?
**Osomatsu-san and All Character © Akatsuka Fujio**

 **Karamatsu terlalu baik © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Semi-Canon. Kinda Out of Character.** **Possible typo(s). little Shōnen-ai/Boys Love. hint!(Tw)incest. Gajeness. Drabble. little rape content(?). Matsuno Choromatsu/Matsuno Karamatsu. DLDR. etc** **…**

.

.

.

* * *

Jeritan histeris dari seorang _fanboy_ bergema begitu keluar dari gang kecil, di mana terdapat tangga mengarah ke bawah—terlihat seperti jalan menuju tempat rahasia—dengan papan bertuliskan 'Hashimoto Nyaa's Concert'. Air mukanya begitu berseri-seri, dengan rona merah menjalar di wajahnya tentunya. Terlihat ia tak mengontrol kegirangannya hingga jadi _geregetan_ sendiri.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menonton konsernya lagi! Dia sungguh-sungguh melirikku tadi!" Keriaan begitu menguasi dirinya sekarang, bahkan ia tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya yang sudah memberi tatapan _eh-kenapa-orang-itu_.

Choromatsu mulai melangkah, masih diselimuti aura kegirangan tentunya. Pemuda tanpa rambut belakang itu berjalan seperti melompat-lompat, bersiap kembali menuju rumah yang dipenuhi oleh para NEET bodoh itu—pikirnya.

Ia tak peduli dengan kalimat ejekan yang akan dilontarkan saudara-saudaranya itu—biasanya sering terjadi sehabis sang _Otaku_ ini pulang menonton konser _idol_ -nya. _Yang penting aku senang toh_ —pikirnya lagi.

Disaat perjalanan pulangnya, mata kelamnya menangkap sosok yang tidak begitu asing untuknya. Sosok itu tengah berdiri di tepi jalan sembari memegan sebuah papan. Choromatsu sedikit mengernyit, matanya sedikit memicing, berusaha membaca rangkaian huruf bertinta biru yang tertulis di papan itu dari kejauhan.

" _Etto_ … _Free hug_? Untuk apa Karamatsu- _niisan_ melakukan—" Choromatsu seketika bungkam, menyadari satu hal aneh dari sosok itu. "Oi! Kenapa orang bodoh itu pakai pakaian _kayak_ begitu, hah!?" Nadanya meninggi, sepasang matanya melebar heran sekaligus marah.

Siapa yang tidak syok saat melihat—sosok yang ketahui—kakaknya tengah mengenakan _tank top_ biru dengan gambar wajahnya sendiri, ditambah _hotpants_ abu dan sepatu dengan kesan _blink-blink_ keemasan. Terlebih lagi, Karamatsu terlihat tak punya rasa malu sama sekali.

Sungguh perpaduan yang menyakitkan.

Choromatsu berkedip sesaat ketika seorang pria paruh baya mendekati Karamatsu, terlihat terjadi perbincangan di antara mereka, sialnya anak yang lahir ketiga itu tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya menunggu, menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sukses Choromatsu dibuat syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Karamatsu memeluk orang asing itu, tentunya pelukannya dibalas. Karamatsu benar-benar melakukan _free hug_ -nya. Ia memukul pelan keningnya yang seketika terasa berat, ia tidak mau melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu tapi matanya berkata lain.

"Apa-apan _sih_ , Karamatsu- _niisan_ … Daripada orang asing itu, lebih baik aku saja yang dipeluknya," celotehnya tanpa sadar.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda _otaku_ itu berteriak histeris, diiringi _background imager_ petir menyambar. Seandainya matanya bisa berbohong maka Choromatsu tidak perlu berteriak seperti melihat kecoa terbang. Realitanya, matanya tidak berbohong dengan apa yang ditangkap matanya kini.

Satu tangan orang asing itu meremas bongkahan bokong kenyal milik Karamatsu, sinar wajah orang asing itu menunjukkan kepuasan sendiri. Wajah Karamatsu hanya sedikit memerah, tapi tidak menunjukkan perlawanan sedikitpun.

Garis besar kesimpulan ditarik oleh Choromatsu; orang asing itu melakukan tindakan modus dengan memanfaatkan ajang _free hug_ -nya Karamatsu untuk melakukan kemesuman! Itu pelecehan seksual, namanya! _Dasar om-om hidung belang tak tahu diri!_

Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Karamatsu, membuat orang asing itu melakukan aksi yang lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Satu tangannya tetap meremas bongkahan bokongnya, sementara tangan satunya mengelus pelan paha Karamatsu yang tak tertutupi benang, perlahan naik hingga tangan itu juga meremas bongkahan satunya.

Karamatsu menghalangi virtualiasinya, wajahnya kian memerah, terlihat seperti pemuda narsis itu sedang menahan desahan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Oh, ini tidak bisa kubiarkan!" Choromatsu menyingsingkan lengan panjang kemeja hijaunya. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati tempat Karamatsu sedang dilecehkan. "Pertama, ini tempat umum. Kedua, hanya **aku** yang boleh menyentuh Karamatsu- _niisan_. Tidak akan kubiarkan om hidung belang itu melecehkan Karamatsu- _niisan_ di tempat seperti ini!" gerutunya kesal.

Entah karena rasa ingin menolong atau rasa posesifnya terhadap kakaknya itu.

"Maaf, tuan," Choromatsu sedikit berdeham, memastikan suaranya cukup berat, "bisakah Anda melepaskannya? Anda sudah cukup lama memeluknya …," aura kemarahan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Orang asing itu terperejat, ia bisa merasakan aura jahat yang menyelimuti Choromatsu. Lantas ia pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Karamatsu dan pergi terburu-buru.

Aura hitam Choromatsu memudar, matanya sesaat memandangi punggung orang asing itu yang sudah jauh sebelum menatap Karamatsu. Pemuda berambut belakang dua itu sedikit mengatur napasnya, jemarinya menyisir helaian rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Sontak urat merah perempatan kecil _imager_ muncul di pelipis Choromatsu, matanya menatap tajam Karamatsu. "Kenapa kaubiarkan om hidung belang itu memegang pantatmu, hah!?" bentaknya seraya jemari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah di mana sosok asing itu lari.

Terdengar Karamatsu sedikit berdeham ringan, "karena jika aku melawan maka aku akan menyakitinya."

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Tadi itu pelecehan seksual namanya!" Pemuda _otaku_ itu sesaat mengontrol napasnya yang memburu nafsu kemarahan, "lagipula, untuk apa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

Karamatsu terpejam, jemarinya mengibas helaian poninya, berlagak _sok_ keren. "Aku merasa keren dengan seperti ini."

" _Baka_ , _Kusomatsu_! _Ittai, yo_! Berkat pakaian bodoh seperti itu kau hampir dilecehkan secara brutal di tempat ini! Kau mau menjadi orang pertama yang lenyap keperjakaannya di antara NEET lainnya?!" oke, perkataan Choromatsu mulai _ngawur_.

Tidak ada balasan lagi dari Karamatsu seperti sebelumnya, ia memilih untuk bungkam—atau tidak tahu harus membalas apa, mungkin. Senyum _sumringah_ tercetak dalam wajahnya, berusaha meyakinkan saudaranya itu dirinya dalam kondisi baik.

Choromatsu mengendus kesal, ia menggerutu sendiri, mengutuki kakaknya yang tak kalah bodoh dengan Osomatsu—ehem, baginya. Bukan berarti Karamatsu sepenuhnya bodoh.

"Kau itu terlalu baik, Karamatsu- _niisan_. Bahkan ada orang yang melecehkanmu di tempat seperti ini kaubiarkan," alis Choromatsu mengernyit heran, jemarinya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Keheningan memasuki ruang di antara mereka, sepasang mata mereka sempat bertemu sebelum Choromatsu membuang wajahnya.

Kembali Choromatsu menghela kasar. Tas gendongnya mulai ia lepaskan, jemarinya membuka satu demi satu kemeja hijaunya hingga terlepas semua. Terdapat kaus hitam lengan tanggung dibalik kemejanya. Ia lepaskan kemejanya itu, kemudian memakaikannya pada Karamatsu—walau tidak dimasukkan kedua tangan Karamatsu. Kemeja itu sedikit menutupi tubuhnya hingga pahanya, _setidaknya itu bisa menutupi tubuhnya_.

"Ayo pulang, Karamatsu- _niisan_."

"Eh?"

Karamatsu berkedip mendengar suara datar Choromatsu. Berniat untuk membalas, namun Choromatsu memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo pulang, Karamatsu- _niisan_ ," Choromatsu mengulang perintahnya, "kau harus pulang," — _karena aku tidak mau kau sungguh-sungguh dijadikan bahan pelecehan seksual om-om hidung belang. Hanya boleh aku yang menyentuhmu¸ Karamatsu-_ niisan _._

Choromatsu menarik—paksa—Karamatsu. Pemuda narsis itu tak bisa menolak tarikan itu, ia pun mengikuti Choromatsu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

S-S-Saya gak tahu apa-apa! Saya gak tahu nulis apaan! Ini cuma pelampiasan aja! Tidak lebih!

Ini kali pertama nulis adegan rape walau itu kadarnya ringan, bahkan saya deg-degan bikinnya, mana bahasanya hancur pula.

/CORET/Tapi seneng liat posesif!Choromatsu ahahahaha/CORET/


End file.
